The Queen of Telekinesis
by PurpleIris27
Summary: Melia is a typical high school senior, whose only worries are homework and boys. But when she sends two of her classmates flying into the air, her whole world is turned upside-down. Gambit/OC
1. Date Night

_Danny drives about 15,000 miles each year. He is planning to buy a new car. The car he wants to buy averages 20 miles on one gallon of gasoline. He has decided he would buy another car if he could save at least $200 per year in gasoline expenses. Assume gasoline costs $1.20 per gallon. What is the minimum number of miles per gallon that would fulfill Danny's criteria? _

"Sigh.... How is anyone supposed to solve this? I don't know what to do! This is nothing like what we did in class. Why do we even have homework? I'd rather be with Ed than doing this. Speaking of which, where is he? He was supposed to pick me up at 7:00, and it's now....."

I looked at the clock, and went back to my blog.

"7:15. Maybe his rehearsal ran late. Yeah, that must be it." The doorbell rang. "Hey Mom, will you get that? I have to sign off!" My mom's voice rang through our house.

"Alright, but you owe me one!"; I love my mom. She's so cool. She always puts my needs before anything. It's probably because she feels bad for me, but that's okay. She adopted me when I was a baby, and it's been me and her as long as I can remember. She was married once, but he died before I came into the picture. Mom yelled for me. "Ed's here! Hurry up!"

I smiled.

Only my mom would actually encourage me to go out with a guy, and it's because of her that Ed and I are going out for dinner for our 1 year anniversary. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the front door.

"Bye Mom! I'll be back later! Ed was standing by his car, holding the door open for me.

"After you Miss."

God, he's such a gentleman! I giggled. He closed the door behind me and climbed into the driver's seat. "So Melia, where to? Your choice, I promise."

"Hmm... You pick. You know what I like."

_Please say sushi._

"To Yokohama Sushi it is!" He knows me too well. A few minutes pass in silence, so I start talking.

"So, how was your rehearsal?"

"Oh, you know how they are. Another protest was outside the performing arts center."

"Protest?" I raised an eyebrow. This was new.

"Yeah, the stupid mutants were protesting that they weren't even allowed to audition. As student director, I couldn't allow those beasts to ruin my show."

This was Ed's one fault.

He believed humans were superior, and mutants should be treated like livestock. I think that, on the inside, we're all the same, and should treat each other with respect. Oh well. No one's perfect, including Ed. A few more minutes passed, and we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He hopped out of the car, and opened my door for me. I smiled. He closed the door, and turned back around towards me. He fell silent.

"Ed? What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Something had to be wrong. He loves sushi almost as much as me, so normally we would already be inside ordering. After another silent moment, he spoke.

"Nothing's wrong. I was thinking how lucky I am."

"Lucky? Why are you lucky?" "Because the most beautiful girl in school is out. With me!"

I didn't know what to say, so I let my blushing cheeks do the talking.

"Let's go Melia. I'm hungry." He grabbed my hand with his and led me towards the inviting entrance.


	2. Yokohama Sushi

Translations:

Konnichiwa = Hello

Edamame = soy beans

Warui warui = Sorry (informal)

"Konnichiwa! My name is Ayame! How many?" Wow, this was a hyped up hostess. Ed held up two fingers.

"And can you give us a private booth? It's our anniversary." The hostess lit up even more, if that was even possible.

"Of course! You two are such a cute couple." She grabbed two menus and led us to a small booth tucked back in a corner. "Your waiter will be here shortly. I hope you two have a good evening!" She started to walk away, but leaned towards me instead, and started whispering in my ear. "You know, you really are lucky. I wish my boyfriend was as hot as yours!" She giggled, and walked away. Ed smiled. Oops, I guess he overheard.

"So....." He turned his attention to the menu in his hands. "What looks good?" You.

"Uhh... I guess I'll get the tuna tataki." Another person walked up to our booth.

"Good evening, my name is Kaito and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I get you guys something to drink, or are you ready to order?" Man, do all of the people who work here have japanese names? Well, I guess it is a sushi restaurant. Ed ordered for us.

"I'll have the dragon roll, with a coke, and she'll have the tuna tataki with a coke as well."

"Coming right up. I'll be right back with your drinks and some edamame." Kaito took our menus and walked towards the kitchen.

"Melia...." Ed scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you happy?" Happy? Why wouldn't I be happy?! I have a hot boyfriend, I'm out for sushi with him, and I have the coolest mom ever. I an the definition of a happy 17 year old. But that's not what came out of my mouth.

"Ed, it's not that I don't love you, I really do, but I just don't think it's fair for you to treat the mutants that way. They're people, just like you and me." He sighed.

"Is that what this is all about? Tell you what, let me make it up to you." He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small box. "Happy anniversary." Now he had really piqued my curiosity. I reached for the box, but was interrupted by Kaito's noisy arrival.

"Warui warui! I'm sorry it took so long. A crab escaped in the kitchen and I had to help catch it. But I'm here now!" He had a sheepish look on his face as he set down the drinks and edamame. "Anyways, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else!" He walked away. I reached for the small box again, and picked it up.

"Ed, what is this?"

"Open it up and you'll find out." But the box was so pretty! I just wanted to stare at the box, and never open it. It was mesmerising. But I let my curiosity get the best of me, and I pulled on the silver ribbon holding the top of the box to the bottom. The ribbon fell to the table. I slowly pulled the lid off, not wanting to spoil the surprise too quickly for myself. I finally got the lid off, but instead of looking inside, I looked into Ed's eyes. "Go ahead. Look inside." I tore my eyes from his piercing gaze, and looked inside. Resting on top of blue tissue paper was a delicate silver chain. A little pendant was hanging from it, in the shape of a capital M.

"For Melia!" I exclaimed. Now he was looking sheepish.

"Well, yes, but also for mine." I smiled at that. Some girls might have taken the gesture to be a little strange, but I knew his intentions were pure at heart. He picked the necklace up, and proceeded to fasten it around my neck. "Perfect. It makes you look even more amazing." What is it about this guy that lets him get straight to my heart? I leaned in to kiss him, but there was a loud crash in the distance, and we both looked up. What was disturbing this perfect moment? Our questions were soon answered when Kaito appeared with our order.

"Sorry about that, that darn crab got out again. I wish someone would order crab so we could cook him already!" He chuckled. "Well, I have your food here. I'm always around if you need anything!" He set the plates down, and walked away, presumably to deal with the rogue crab. Mmmm... The sushi smelled good. My heart wanted Ed, but my stomach was screaming for food. Never one to deny my stomach, I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to dig in.

Author's Note:

Please review! You guys are what inspire me to write more!


	3. The Crustacean Master

Translation:

Mochi = A Japanese dessert made of a sweet and sticky rice flour dough surrounding ice cream. Comes in many different flavors. Very yummy.

Mmmm..... I love sushi. I would eat it everyday if I could. Unfortunately, my school lunch program has neglected to consider the possibility of sushi as a menu item. So many more people would buy lunch if sushi was offered! I mean, this is California, home of the california roll... Oh well. Guess I'm stuck with cheeseburgers and nacho cheese. I have my tuna tataki now though.

Ed put down his chopsticks, and turned to look at me. "Melia? Are you okay? You haven't started eating. Is everything alright?" I sighed. I really do have the most caring boyfriend.

"No, everything's fine! I was just thinking about school, and how it would be so much better if we could get sushi for lunch." He smiled.

"Only you Melia..." Ok, so maybe I am the only one who thinks about these things. But they're important, right? Right?? My train of thought was interrupted, however, when Ed grabbed a sharp knife and was attempting to stab my plate.

"Ed? What on earth-" And then I saw it. The biggest crab I have ever seen was crawling off of my dinner plate. I screamed. I don't have any particular fear of crabs, but this thing was HUGE!!! Ed continued to try to stab the crab, while Ayame and Kaito came running up.

Kaito was still trying to be a good waiter. "What seems to be the pro- Oh my god! There it is!" He lunged across the table while Ayame and I looked on in horror. Ed abandoned the knife in favor of grabbing the crab with his hands, but Kaito beat him to it. "Success!" He waved the crab around in the air. "I am the crustacean master!" Ed looked a little disappointed that he didn't get it, but I laughed at the sight of Kaito's little dance. Ayame looked mildly amused as well. Kaito saw Ed's and my opposite expressions, and took advantage of the situation. "Oh ho ho! You like my dancing? Hey, maybe if you dump Mr. Grumpy-Pants over there and come have dinner with me, then you'll see more of my ridiculous dances!" I don't know if I've mentioned this, but Ed is extremely protective of our relationship and will eliminate any threats to it. I got ready to keep him from jumping over the table, but before he moved a muscle, Ayame slapped Kaito in the face.

"You jerk! Flirting with another girl while I'm standing right here! I'm taking you to see Dad!" Kaito's expression dramatically changed, from a cocky lady's man to a scared little boy.

"No, not your dad! He said he'd fire me if he caught me flirting with another customer!" Ayame ignored him, and dragged him towards the kitchen by his shirt collar, crab and all.

"Well Ed, that was quite a show, wasn't it?" He was still fuming, probaby because of the "Mr. Grumpy-Pants" remark. Boys and their egos.... "Come here Ed." He didn't move so I scooted next to him. "Listen Ed. I love you, no matter what. No waiter is every going to come between us, got that?" I kissed him on the cheek and started to scoot back to my plate, intent on finishing my dinner, but Ed's arms held me tight.

"I love you too, and nothing is ever going to change that. I just can't stand people like Kaito, people who think they're the center of the universe and everything revolves around them." I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, but guess what? We were interrupted. Again. But not by Kaito, oh no! By his employer, Ayame's dad. Luckily, there weren't any more rogue crabs in sight.

"I'm so sorry about that. Obviously, my daughter and her boyfriend should no longer work the same shift. I don't even know why I hired the guy, lousy son-of-a....... Anyway, I'll be your waiter for the rest of the evening. Can I get you a dessert? Of course, your entire meal will be on the house after that incident with the crab." He smiled. Wow, now I see why Ayame is such a good hostess. Her dad's awesome at this!

"I'll have some mango mochi, and Melia'll have some chocolate mochi." We both have a huge sweet tooth. We can't even share desserts, we each have to have our own! I'm the chocoholic though. I actually fell in love with the goodies he brought me from his family's bakery before I fell for him. Whatever, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Ed and I are together now.

"I'll bring that out for you right away. I do hope this experience hasn't changed your view of Yokohama Sushi for the worse!" He cleared our plates and walked back to the kitchen. Ed was still holding me close. He leaned close to my ear and started whispering.

"So.... Where were we?" I turned my head to look into his eyes, and leaned closer, our lips almost touching, but not quite.

"I think we were right about here." He let out a low chuckle. Right as we were about to close the final few millimeters between us, our private moment was interrupted, yet again. What are the chances?? Was it a rogue crab? No. Was it Ayame's dad? No. It was Ayame herself, dragging Kaito by his ear instead of his collar.

"Sorry for interrupting, but this soon to be dumped boyfriend has something he would like to say." Kaito remained silent. She looked down at him with the meanest stare I've ever seen, and he started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry for not securing that crab. I should have just killed it, but I didn't, so I'm sorry." He appeared to be done, but Ayame looked at him again and twisted his ear. "Ow! And I'm sorry for flirting with you!" Now he was addressing Ayame. "There! Are you happy now?? Please forgive me!" She responded to him, all while still holding onto his ear.

"Yes, I forgive you, but it better not happen again, or I really am dumping you!"

"Okay, okay, it'll never happen again. Can you let go of my ear now?"

"Nope." Ayame walked away, with Kaito's ear still firmly in her hand. They passed by Ayame's dad, who was bringing our mochi. He set the plates down in front of us.

"Here you go! If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. Otherwise, have a good evening, and we hope to see you again!" He walked away, following Ayame and Kaito.

"Well, this was an interesting evening, huh Melia? You can tell your mom all about it." He was right. What a story for Mom! We ate our mochi, and the rest of our time at the restaurant passed by quickly. Before you could say "mutant", Ed had driven me home and had walked me up to my porch. He leaned down to kiss me goodnight, but I stopped him. "is something wrong Melia?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say thank you. For my necklace and for tonight, but also for all of the good times we've ever had, and all the good times to come. You've always been there for me, and always will be, so thank you."

"Melia, I love you."

"I love you too Ed." He kissed me goodnight, and ran down to his car. Right before driving away, he yelled towards me.

"See you at school tomorrow!" I smiled, and went inside my house, only to be attacked by my overly eager adoptive mother.

"So? How was your night? Tell me!" I laughed.

"If only you knew Mom... If only you knew."

Author's Note: 

Aww, a sweet ending to a strange evening. I know this is an X-men fanfiction, and I promise at least 1 mutant will be present in the next chapter. Vote for your favorite mutie in a review, and the mutant with the most votes could appear next chapter. And review please! I love hearing constructive criticism and/or praise for my writing!


	4. Twins Separated at Birth

**Author's Note: **All righty, reviewers, you asked for Gambit, you get Gambit. And if you get confused about all of the millions of characters, just ask me. My friend (The real life Melia) requested that I write in all of our friends, but there are a lot of us. So don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy!

A Period: Extra period before school normally starts, allows for an extra class to be taken.

Bright Red VW Bug: /images/dscf1957__small_.jpg

Quad: Central area of a school, large and open courtyard

In-N-Out: To those of you who don't live in/ have been to California/ Nevada, In-N-Out is a really really good burger joint. Look it up on Google. It's good.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep. _I slammed my hand down onto the obnoxious alarm situated next to my bed. Man, I hate alarm clocks. Unfortunately, they have become a part of daily life. Wait….. What time does it say? 7:20? Uh oh….. Looks like I slept through my earlier alarm. I'm going to be late to A period! It starts in ten minutes! I jumped out of bed and ran for my closet. What to wear, what to wear…… Ugh, it doesn't matter. I grabbed the first things that I could get my hands on. They almost seemed to jump into my hands, but that was probably just because I was still half asleep. I pulled on the jeans and a t-shirt, and glanced at the watch ever present on my wrist. 7:25. Well, maybe Mr. Freeman is in a good mood. Maybe he won't mark me tardy, marring my otherwise perfect attendance record. I ran out into the kitchen and grabbed my backpack and keys from the counter. I didn't worry about breakfast because I knew my two best friends in the whole world, Mandy and Leah, would have grabbed me something from Starbucks. They know how much I love my Starbucks. "Bye Mom!" I yelled, as I ran out the front door. I hopped in my bright red VW Bug, put the key in the ignition, and peeled off towards school without a backwards glance. I peeked at the clock on the dashboard. 7:28. Let's see….. Three miles to school, and only two minutes to get there. Yup, I'm screwed. I still made record time though, parking in my assigned spot at only 7:33, when usually it would have taken me twice as long. I locked the car and ran towards the drama room. Why oh why is the Performing Arts Center, along with its attached classrooms, the farthest building from parking lot B? Why?????? I went as fast as I could, narrowly avoiding the janitor's cart left in the middle of the quad. The drama room door was fast approaching, with only a small flight of stairs in my way. I took a running leap, and I swear, I flew right to the door without touching a single step. It must have been my imagination. I mean, people can't fly, right? Right??? Anyways, I pulled open the door, flung myself across the room, and landed on the couch, in between Mandy and Leah. One might ask themselves, where was Ed? Below me. That's right ladies and gentlemen; I landed on top of my boyfriend. What are the chances?

"Uhh…Melia? You mind getting off of me? You're squishing your breakfast." Ooh, breakfast! Mandy quickly scooted to her left, allowing me to slide off of Ed and onto the couch.

"So Juliet, have you decided to join us today? Seeing as how this is your first tardy, I'll let it slide, but don't let it happen again!" Phew. Good old Mr. Freeman. I do wish he'd stop calling me Juliet though. I was in Romeo and Juliet last year, as Juliet obviously, and Ed was Romeo. That's actually how I met him. But how come he doesn't call Ed Romeo? Oh well. I've got breakfast! Mr. Freeman doesn't mind us eating, so I grabbed the bag off of Ed's lap and was ready to dig in. Before I could bite into my éclair or take a sip of my coffee, however, Ed leaned over and, ever so gently, kissed my cheek. I was sorely tempted to start making out with him, but I don't think Mr. Freeman would have approved, so I settled for a smile.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're very welcome," he whispered back. The rest of Drama continued uneventfully, as did 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period. I stepped out of my French classroom into the bright sunlight, ready for lunch. I am a girl ruled by her stomach. Before I could make it to the cafeteria to grab a cheeseburger, Mandy and Leah, coming from the adjoining classrooms, had each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me towards the Performing Arts Center, where our group of friends always ate lunch together.

"Hey! What are you doing?? I haven't gotten lunch yet! Stop pulling me!!" They didn't stop. "I want a cheeseburger! You're going the wrong way!"

"Oh shut up, will ya? We got In-N-Out burgers," Mandy said from my left. Yum, In-N-Out.

"Yeah, but…. But……" I was at a loss for words. All I could think of was the cheeseburger that was waiting for me.

"Don't worry, don't worry. There is a reason for this madness," Leah said. And then she saw my necklace, the one Ed had just given to me. They both stopped in their tracks.

"Oh. My. God," they said in unison. Then they started saying a million things at the same time, and I had no idea who said any of it.

"What is that?"

"Is he really that serious?"

"I knew he was serious, but I didn't think it was THIS serious…"

"I wonder how much it cost…"

"I knew it. You want one."

"I do not! I just want a boyfriend…." Now that was Leah, I'm sure of it. They looked at each other, and then towards me.

"What does it mean?" They said together. Sigh…… These two were giving me a headache. Sometimes I think they're twins who were separated at birth, but I know that can't be true. They each have their own fraternal twin! That's right; my two best friends are both twins. Mandy has her brother Ethan, and Leah has her sister Krista.

"Must you two know absolutely everything about my life???"

"Yes," They replied in unison. Okay, wrong question. Sigh….. I give up.

"It's an M, right? So, M is for Melia, and M is for Mine as well."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Now if I had a boyfriend…" Leah started.

"Here we go again," Mandy said. The three of us had known each other for ages, which meant that Mandy and I were well experienced with Leah's want for a boyfriend. "Okay Leah, we both know you want one. But we have a mission, remember?" Mandy and I also have a great deal of experience with Leah's forgetfulness.

"Oh right! We're 'Humans on a Mission'!" Do I want to know? No, I probably don't. Mandy and Leah grabbed my arms again, once again determined to get me to lunch.

**Author's Note: **Oh no! I didn't get Gambit in! Crap… This chunk of the story just took up too many words I guess. I don't like chapters over 1,500 words or so, So this is the end. I promise to put Gambit in next chapter though, no matter what. In fact, I'll make the next chapter from his point of view, okay? It will be short, but maybe I'll get it up this weekend. I love you reviewers! Those of you who don't review, please do! I need encouragement!


	5. Mon Amie Belle

**Author's Note:** Man, I was excited to get 2 chapters up in one weekend. I got 2 in one night! Go me, go me……. Anyways, this chapter is from Gambit's point of view.

Elle est trés belle: She is very beautiful.

Ma petite amie: My little girl; My girlfriend

Écouter: Listen

Le prof: The professor

Stripes: Logan's name for Rogue

Cajun: Gambit/Remy

Oui mon amie, je suis bien.: Yes my friend, I am good.

Mon amie belle: My beautiful friend

Mais: But

Ses Yeux: Her eyes

La fille: The girl

Pas bon pour moi: Not good for me

"Oh my god! That's the coolest thing ever! Man, I wish I had a boyfriend to give me things like that…." Ugh. What is it about high school girls that make them squeal like that? Maybe it's just the California girls. Rogue certainly doesn't seem to act that way. I slowly turned around to see where the squeals were coming from, and I nearly dropped the deck of cards in my hand. The two girls on the side, they were the squealers. But the one in the middle? She nearly tore my heart in two with a single glance. Elle est trés belle. I want her to be ma petite amie. If she is the one with a boyfriend, I am going to be extremely upset.

"Remy! Are you listening?? Écouter!" Ah, oui, le prof. "As I was saying earlier, we are here to inform these students, not to intimidate them. You got that Logan?"

"Yeah, yeah, no claws. But why'd you have to drag me, Stripes, and Cajun over there all the way out to California? It's too sunny out here, and everyone is blond…" Logan continued to grumble. Complain, complain, complain…. That's all he seemed to be doing these days.

"Logan, perhaps if you had been paying attention earlier, you would know why we are here. Since you obviously weren't, I'll repeat it for you. A student here, by the name of Edward Jacob Donovan, is the student drama director here. He is also the organizer of a blockade preventing any mutants from participating in any of the fine arts available. Because this school is considered to have the number one drama department in the state, we can assume that the rest of California, and soon the entire country, will look to this school for guidance, and then begin to ban mutants from the fine arts. We are here to prevent that from ever happening, but we will prevent it peacefully. Do you understand now?"

"All right, I got it. I'm not making any promises though. If this kid ends up skewered on claws, you can't blame me." Ah, et Monsieur Logan's temper is revealed once again. Sensing that the professor was done, I turned to look for the beautiful girl again, but she was gone.

"Gambit? Are yah okay? Yah don't look so well…." Ah, Rogue. If only Logan wasn't so protective of you, then perhaps you could have been ma petite amie. As it is, she was still my closest friend at le prof's school.

"Oui mon amie, je suis bien," I lied. I would not be well until I met that girl.

"Remy, Rogue! Let's go! The principal says that Edward is eating lunch at the pee-ay-see, what ever that is."

"Uh, professor? Ah believe it's called a PAC, or a Performing Arts Center."

"Ah, that would make a lot more sense. Thank you Rogue."

"No problem." We set off towards the PAC, which appeared to be in the same direction the girl was heading in. Perhaps mon amie belle is at the PAC? It was a large, modern building, and was brand new by the look of it. The professor and Logan set off towards one tall figure in the distance, so Rogue and I followed. We caught up to them just as they were beginning to talk. Mais, could it be? There she was, standing next to the mutant hater! She was much more beautiful in person than from a distance. I couldn't stop staring into ses yeux. Le prof began to talk.

"So young man, you are Edward James Donovan, correct?" The teenager visibly flinched at the use of his full name.

"Please, call me Ed. Edward is a book character many of the girls around her are obsessed with, and I don't want to be confused with him." La fille laughed. Perhaps she has read this book?

"Very then, Ed it is," Le prof replied. "Now, this is not a social visit. We have learned that you have been banning mutants from the fine arts department at this school. This cannot be tolerated." La fille had a serious look on her face now. Does she not like mutants? Uh oh. Pas bon pour moi. Ed leaned towards la fille and whispered something into her ear. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and walked off towards her group of friends. No!!!!! She is the one with a boyfriend! And it is the mutant hater! What shall I ever do?

**Author's Note: **Well? Did you like it? Sorry for all of the translations, but I tried to keep them short and sweet. Rate and Review, pretty please with Gambit on top! Lots of reviews = Lots of Gambit/OC Goodness! Yay!


	6. The Cajun Mutant

**Author's Note: **3 chapters, 2 days. Why can't I write this quickly for school assignments? Oh well. Once again, lots of characters. Don't hesitate to ask if you have questions! This is from Melia's point of view. Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual.

Cette fille avec nous: this girl with us

Je t'aime: I love you

Ugh, I can't believe Ed. Not only is he banning mutants from his play, he's banning them from the entire fine arts department! If he hadn't whispered that he would bring me chocolate cake later tonight, then he would have a handprint on his cheek. As it is, I can't stay mad at the guy. I mean, it's not his fault that the X-Men showed up here. I still can't believe it! The X-Men came here! To my high school! There was Professor Xavier, the leader; Wolverine aka Logan, the one with claws; Rogue, the girl; and Gambit aka Remy, the Cajun one. I didn't get it though. While Rogue and Wolverine were focused on what the professor was saying, Gambit couldn't have been paying less attention to him. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was staring at me! But he couldn't have been staring at me, could he? I mean, it was pretty obvious that Ed and I are together. I kissed him in front of the X-Men! They must know. I'm sure Gambit noticed if he was staring at me.

"Melia! Wake up from your daydreaming! Krista is stealing your fries!" Shut up Leah. I know what your sister is doing. I looked around the picnic table my friends and I were sitting at. There were Leah and Krista, the fraternal twins, who were always eating my food (Krista) or obsessing over her lack of a boyfriend (Leah). Next was Mandy, who was constantly studying, and I had never seen without a textbook in her hands. Then there was Jacob. Jacob Bulle. He played football, and was the guy who dated every single girl. Dev was sitting next to Jacob. He hates Jacob, but there were no seats left. Dev tends to be thought of as gay by the general population of the school, but I knew otherwise. Erin next, sitting next to Manraj, both with their noses in books. Then came Audri, wearing her softball shirt, even though it isn't softball season. Finally, sitting on my right, was Isobel. Isobel was very tall, but never played sports. She could always be seen writing in a notebook, but about what I'll never know. She's a very secretive person.

"Hey Bully, pass the ketchup." Great. Now Dev's going to take my fries.

"Shut up Dev! My name is not pronounced bully! It's pronounced bull! B U L L E! Get it right!" Uh oh, I smell a fight brewing. My fingers started to tingle.

"Melia, please inform Jacob that he is a bully." No. I heard footsteps behind me. Is Ed coming to rescue me?

"Ed!!!" Good, he's done with the X-Men. Jacob continued to talk. "Make Dev shut up already!" I couldn't take it anymore. I felt as if my head was about to explode.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" I reached across the table, meaning to push Dev and Jacob out of their seats, but they vanished. All of the faces around the table turned to look at me, even Erin and Manraj abandoned their books.

"Uh, Melia? Are you feeling okay?" Leah was patting me on the back, as an effort to calm me down. "You're…. Well, um, you're glowing."

"I'm what????????" I must be hearing things. People don't glow! Before Leah could respond, we heard faint cries.

"Help us!"

"We can't get down!" Funny, that sounded like Dev and Jacob….. We all ran out into the quad, even Ed and the X-Men. Dev and Jacob were sitting on the roof of the PAC, which isn't accessible to students.

"Dev, Jacob, how the hell did you two get up there???" Ed asked.

"It was Melia! She tried to push us, and we flew all the way up here!!" Jacob responded. Uh, what? How could I, a 17 year old girl, push a football player and a high school boy onto the top of a 3 story building? I turned to look at Ed, only to see that absolutely everyone in the quad, including various teachers and the X-Men, was staring at me. I looked at my arms, only to discover that I was, in fact, glowing. Even the necklace Ed gave me was glowing.

"Well well well…. It seems this visit is proving to be quite useful….. She appears to be a class 4 mutant, the same as Remy and Rogue…. Well gentlemen," Rogue coughed, and the professor chuckled. "And lady, it appears we need to take this young lady home with us, what do you say?"

"Monsieur X, I'm quite happy to escort cette fille avec nous." Of course, the Cajun one speaks French. Wait, what? I'm a mutant? I turned to look at Ed, and he was shaking his head.

"Goodbye Melia, I'm not going to associate with a mutant." Huh?

"Wait Ed! Are you dumping me???"

"If that's how you understand it, then….. Yeah." He walked off. I cannot believe it. I nearly passed out from the shock, but I never reached the ground. Someone caught me. I looked into the eyes of my savior, and it was the Cajun mutant, Gambit. We stared at each other for what felt like a millennium, while I was still in his arms. He leaned in towards me, closed his eyes, and kissed my lips. He quickly drew back though, and put me down onto my feet.

"Je t'aime," He barely whispered into my ear. Did that really just happen? I must be dreaming. Did an X-Men member just….. Kiss me????? And say that he loves me???? What???? Phew, I can't wrap my head around it right now. I'll think about that later. All that I could hear in my head were Ed's last words to me. It was our one year anniversary! He gave me a necklace! A necklace with hidden meanings! Well, I guess Ed's necklace did had several hidden meanings some he didn't even know about. M is for mine. M is for Melia. And M is for Mutant.

**Author's Note: **Well? Can I twist a story, or what? You knew Melia and Remy had to meet at some point, so why not with a little flair? Review please!


	7. Mr Perryman's Literature Class

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing you guys! I love hearing positive comments. So sorry for not updating in a long time, but I had some boy troubles…. To make a long story short, now I have a boyfriend. Lot's of French translations this time……. Hope it isn't too confusing, but I have an attachment to the language of love. Oh! I made some pictures of the characters. Go to:

h t t p : / / a y a m e h y u u g a 2 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # T Q o T

But without all of the spaces. And now, I give you ………….*Drumroll please*…………… More Remy! Yay!

Bonjour Mademoiselle Melia. Comment ça va? = Hello Miss Melia, how are you ?

Je suis trés confuse. = I am very confused.

Tu m'as baisé! = You kissed me!

Mais = But

C'est parce que je ta'aime. = It's because I love you.

Une place côte couloir ou une place côte fenetre? = An aisle seat or a window seat?

Oh… Tu as blessé! Se rappels, je t'aime. = Oh… You hurt my feelings! Remember, I love you.

Ow… Monsieur Logan, ton squelette n'est pas quelque chose je veux frapper. = Ow… Mr. Logan, your skeleton isn't something I want to hit.

Ouch….. Pourquoi est-ce tu donnes un coup de pied au pilote? = Ouch….. Why do you kick the pilot?

Je ne promets pas. Elle est tres ému. = I do not promise. She is very emotional.

Okay, a mutant just kissed me. And I was just dumped. Obviously, this is not going to be a normal day. I was still standing in the quad next to Gambit. The bell must have rung, as the X-Men and I were the only ones left. Coming to my senses, I slapped the Cajun. Logan laughed.

"Heh, I like her already." The professor approached me.

"Miss, I'm afraid we don't know your name. Care to share it?" Right, my name.

"Melia Otulp-Rolias." Otulp is my real parents' name, where ever they are, and Rolias is my adoptive mom's name.

"Well then Melia, I am the professor. This is Logan,"

"Hello California, you're my new favorite recruit," he said with a laugh.

"Over there is Rogue,"

"Ah am pleased tah meet yah!" She waved.

"And you've already met Remy…"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Melia. Comment ça va?" Uh... Is he bipolar ? What happened to make him so polite? He just kissed me!

"Uh…… Je suis trés confuse." And I was confused. What was happening to me? "Tu m'as baisé!" He just smiled.

"Mais Mademoiselle Melia, c'est parce que je t'aime." I'm going to kill this guy, I know it.

"Now then Melia, since we all know each other, are you ready to go?

"What? Go where? I'm missing my Literature class with Mr. Perryman!" Not that I liked the class, but still...

"My poor dear, you can't stay here. Now that your powers have emerged, we must get you to a safe place."

"A safe place? What's wrong with my Literature class?" Mr. Perryman isn't that scary…

"Oh no, you don't understand. Now that you've discovered your powers, you're classified as a mutant in all government systems. Magneto has access to these systems, and since you are a class four mutant, he is sure to come and find you. He wants powerful mutants to join his revolution."

"Okay then. Where are we going?" I know, I know, you're never supposed to go anywhere with strangers. But they're mutants! In the newpapers everyday!!! Okay, this isn't coming out right. But I think I knew who the good guys were.

"If you'll follow me, our jet is parked just around the corner." Oh, okay, we're flying. Wait, what??? I followed the X-Men past the office, and sure enough, in parking lot B, a jet was taking up an entire row of parking spaces. What was next, a UFO? As we got closer to the plane, I had a memory flash.

"Wait! What about my car? My friends? What about my mom???" Okay, so my car was my first worry. But my friends and family were right after, I swear!

"Hm… Rogue," the professor pondered.

"Yes Professah?"

"You can drive a stick shift, right?"

"Yes sah, ah can."

"Very good, that takes care of that. As for your friends and family Melia, you can call them from West Chester. Give Rogue your keys and the rest of us can get going." I tossed my keys to Rogue, and she deftly caught them.

"See ya in West Chester!!!" Sigh… I already miss my red VW bug. Rogue walked away, and Remy, Logan, the professor and I continued to board the plane. Before I could board the plane however, Remy approached me.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Melia. Une place côte couloir ou une place côte fenetre?" Argh, he's really starting to get on my nerves. My fingers were starting to tingle again.

"Anywhere away from you."

"Oh… Tu as blessé! Se rappels, je t'aime."

"That's it!!!" Remy went flying away from me, right into….. Logan. Remy fell to the ground, while Logan remained standing.

"Yup, you're definitely my new favorite recruit California," Logan said with a chuckle. Remy, on the other hand, was no longer in a laughing mood.

"Ow… Monsieur Logan, ton squelette n'est pas quelque chose je veux frapper." Ha, maybe that'll teach him to mess with me. "Melia…" He turned his head towards me. " Je t'aime." #$%!!!!!! I marched right up to him and kicked him in the side. No way I'm putting up with him on a cross-country flight.

"Ouch….. Pourquoi est-ce tu donnes un coup de pied au pilote?" Oh. He's the pilot. Hey, maybe that means he won't be able to bother me for a few hours!

"Oh no you don't Remy. After that hit to the head, you're not flying anywhere," the professor said. "I'll be the pilot for today. Melia, do you have any first aid knowledge?"

"Uh, yeah. I took Sports Medicine last year." What does that have to do with anything?

"Good. I'm afraid I can't trust Logan to not further injure Remy, so I'll leave him in your hands." Aw man! Now I have to take care of the Cajun!!! "And also, please refrain from using your powers on the plane. I would prefer to keep the plane intact, as well as Remy and Logan." Right, not good to destroy a plane at thirty thousand feet. "Seeing as how your powers are coming out during periods of extreme stress, Logan, Remy, and I will keep ourselves from angering you. Right gentlemen?"

"Aww, what would I ever do to hurt my little California's feelings?" Logan rubbed my head. Remy, still sitting on the ground, remained silent.

"Remy…" The professor turned to look at the Cajun.

"Je ne promets pas. Elle est tres ému." Of course. He has to be stubborn.

"Very good. I'm glad you understand," the professor said. Obviously, he never completed high school French. He rolled up a ramp and into the belly of the plane. I followed, as did Logan and Remy, after Logan pulled Remy up onto his feet.


	8. Xavier Airlines

**Author's Note: **Hi guys!! You miss me? I know I'm really taking FOREVER with these chapters, but hey, at least I'm still writing, right? I love all of my readers, and I hope you love me too. (I'm talking to you Melia. I'm sorry about the play festival!!!!!) Anyways, a couple of you guys have suggested that I put Remy's translations right after he says something, but I really hate interrupting the middle of my story. So here's my compromise: I only have three this time. And I swear, I really don't mean to do it that much, I just love the language!!! Alright, I'm starting to ramble, so just a few quick side notes. I recently became a beta-reader, and I would LOVE to read your stuff. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, so send me a message if you wanna do it. Alright, that's all for now! Love and kisses (and cookies)!!!

Je te deteste! Tu es un idiot! Je l'aime! = I hate you! You're an idiot! I love her!

Mais, mais— = But, but—

Mon chere, tu m'aimes, hien? = My dear, you love me, right?

"This is your captain speaking. We have clear skies today, and shall be landing in Westchester, New York shortly. I hope you've enjoyed your flight with Xavier Airlines!" I heard a slight chuckle from the professor before the intercom was turned off. Since when do old guys have a sense of humor?

"I heard that you know." The professor rolled out of the cockpit. "I don't appreciate being called an 'old guy.'" Wait a minute, how did he hear that???

"I'm a telepath. Haven't you seen me on the news before?" Oh, right. I forgot. "We'll be landing in a few minutes. Can you go check on Remy and Logan?" Ugh, not the Cajun again. Wait, if Logan and Remy are in the back, and the professor is here, then…

"Who's flying the plane????? We're all going to die!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Quick, where're the parachutes??? I'm getting out of here!!!

"Melia, please, calm down. We're not going to crash, although we might if your emotions get out of control and you rip the plane apart… The plane is on autopilot, but I'm going to go back into the cockpit to land. Now, can you go check on the boys?"

"Alright, I'm going…" I walked into the back of the plane, and the professor returned to the plane's controls.

"AAAARGH!!!! Je te deteste!!! Tu es un idiot!!! Je l'aime!!!"

"You think I'm the idiot???? You fell in love with a girl you met an hour ago!!! I'm not going to let you ruin another girl's life! Poor Rogue can't even look at you anymore!"

"Mais, mais—"

"No buts! My little California is not going dealing with the likes of you!!!" Oh dear. What did I walk into?? Maybe I'll just sneak out….. Every so carefully…

"Ah, Cali!! Please inform Remy that you do not share his infatuation, so we can all get on with our happy little lives, and I won't have to pick up the pieces of yet another girl's broken heart."

"Uh, uh…" What do I say in this situation?? I've only known these people for a little while, I just found out I'm a mutant, and I was just dumped!!! Now that I look, Remy is pretty cute…. Just a flirty jerk. Maybe that'll change??  
"Mon chere, tu m'aimes, hien?" AAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! That's it, I'm swearing off boys for good. But those eyes of his…… Snap out of it Melia!!! You're stronger than this!!!

"Um, the professor just wanted me to check on you two, and you both seem fine, so I'm gonna go, bye!" Wow, I think I just beat my speed-talking record. I was out of there before either male even had time to blink! I sat back down in my seat just as I felt my ears pop. I guess we're going down….. I looked out my window and saw a gorgeous building I recognized from the news.

"Wow…." I guess I never realized I was coming to the professor's school. The plane touched down on the hidden runway behind the house, and I soon heard footsteps behind me.

"So California, what do you think? Sure beats the surf and sand back home, huh?" Ugh, does everyone assume that everyone in California lives at the beach??

"Logan, I didn't live at the ocean. I don't even know how to surf. I've grown up in the suburbs. I've been to San Francisco a lot, but those beaches are not pretty. You're thinking of Los Angeles and San Diego, I'm sure." Logan was silent, seemingly in shock at his own ignorance. "I mean, you assuming I surf because I live in California is like me assuming you speak French because you lived in Canada! They're both rather large places, with lots of different kinds of people…." I swear, if one more person here asks if I'm a surfer…..

"I do speak French. And Japanese. And English, obviously…." Oh, oops. There goes my entire argument, right out the window. Wave to it as it goes by!

The professor rolled in. "Is everyone ready to go? Everyone now knows that we've brought a new mutant home with us, so be prepared for a crowd Melia….." The doors slid open to the roar of a crowd, students and reporters alike.

"Professor, can you help me with this problem? I'm afraid I still don't understand Gregor Mendel's peas…"

"Professor Xavier, is it true you plan to use this new mutant in the war against Magneto?"

"What are your thoughts on the ongoing debate over mutant identification cards?"

"Professor!" Ah, a face I recognize! "Alright you guys, get out of here. You're all scaring the new girl. Go on now, shoo!" The sky was instantly covered in dark clouds, and it started to pour. The students and reporters quickly dispersed under Storm's barrage, the reporters to their cars and the students back inside the building.

"Thank you Ororo. Can you please show Melia to one of the open rooms? I believe the one next to Rogue would be best for now…"

"No problem. Come on Melia, let me show you around!" Huh?

"Wait, professor! Can't I call my mom first?" I looked at my watch, still on California time. "Normally I would have already been home, and she always watches the news, so she's bound to be worried." Now Storm spoke.

"Professor! Her own mother doesn't even know where she is, and you took her across the country????" She addressed me in a much more kindly tone. "Come on sweetie, we'll go find a phone for you to use." She led me inside a small door on the side of the house, leaving Remy, Logan, and the professor in her wake.

**Author's Note: **Yay, more mutants!! More to follow next chapter, I hope!!! =D


	9. Girl Insulter

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys soooo much for sticking with me!!! Your reviews over the past couple of days have been really encouraging. I'm stuck at home for a while because I'm sick, but hey, that means I can write some more!! (And procrastinate doing my English essay) This chapter I'm going to attempt to get as many mutants in as possible, but we'll see……

RRRRRRRRRING RRRRRRRRRING RRRRR— "Hello?" Yes, she answered!

"Mom!"

"Melia? Where are you? What's going on? Why don't you have your cell phone??" Ugh, typical mother……

"Mom, I'm in New York. Westchester, to be exact." Here it comes…..

"Westchester? Why on earth are you in Westchester??? Melia, that's where that huge collection of mutants is! Stay away from them! I don't want you to get hurt!!!" You see, my mom is as afraid of mutants as Ed hates them. She thinks they're all evil, and out to get little girls from California.

"Well Mom, there's something I have to tell—"

"But thank god you're all right!! I was about to call the police when you called. Stay right where you are, I'm coming to get you. Actually, where are you?" Oh boy.

"Mom, I'm at—"

"Never mind where you are. Get yourself to the Westchester Airport right now. Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you for running away. I'm just so glad you're safe!!!" How am I supposed to tell her?

"Mom, would you just listen for a min—"

"Ok, I'm leaving right now. I'll see you in a few hours!" She hung up. Great….. Now what?

"Honey, are you okay? Is everything all right back home?"

"I-I don't know. My mom's freaking out, and is on her way to Westchester airport."

"Well, where's the problem in that? Most parents refuse to see their children here at the school, but your mother seems to be one of the rare few who has no problem with us whatsoever…"

"See, that's the thing, She doesn't know I'm here. She told me specifically to stay away from here…." My voice was slowly getting quieter and quieter.

"But why sugar? Since you're a mutant, this is by far the safest place for you…"

"She, uh, she doesn't know I'm a mutant." Barely above a whisper, I squeaked out, "She's scared to death of mutants." I was on the verge of tears now. Why does my life have to be so complicated??

"Aw, come here sweetie." Storm embraced me in a hug. "You can show your mother that we're nothing to be afraid of, that there's nothing to fear." She let go of me now, but I stayed close to her, wanting to stay near that motherly figure. "Now, I know when I'm upset, nothing cheers me up more than a good piece of chocolate cake. How does that sound to you?" I nodded. After all, who doesn't like cake?

Wolverine walked into the office where Storm and I were. "'Ro, the professor's looking for you. He's in the 4th floor classroom. Oh, hey Cali." Heh, I forgot about his nickname for me. I like it, even if it isn't very original…..

"Logan, can't you see I'm busy??" Logan looked around.

"Doing what? Come on, the professor said it was an emergency."

"And you can't take care of it yourself?? You're a big boy Logan, do it yourself!" Logan sneered at her comment.

"He asked specifically for you. Whatever the hell it is you're doing, you can finish it later." Storm's normally calm face took on a rather angry expression.

"Fine," she spat out, "You show Melia around. Start with the kitchen, she wanted some cake." Something must have happened between them before I came here….. Whatever., it doesn't matter to me, as long as I get cake!

Storm stormed out of the room, leaving Logan and me alone. "Well…. I guess you got to see 'Ro's less than nice side today… Don't worry, it's not your fault. So, she said something about cake?"

"Chocolate cake." Mmmm, just thinking about it was making me hungry.

"Chocolate cake it is. To the kitchen!!!" Logan ran out of the room, leaving me to follow.

"Logan, wait up!" I saw him turn a corner down the hall and I chased after him. This better be some good cake….

"OOF!" I fell to the ground, on top of the person I just happen to have run into.

"Ow, I hope the professor's healthcare covers injuries caused by maniacal girls running through halls…" Maniacal girls… Hey! He's talking about me! I jumped up to my feet, ready to punch him if he said I was crazy again. He slowly stood up, picking up the papers that went flying when I ran into him.

"You could help me, you know… It's not like I can magically pick up all of the papers in 2 seconds…." Humph. Why should I help him?

"Mm, I don't think so. You called me maniacal."

"Oh, so what would you call a girl running through the halls, knocking people over?"

"Alright, you've got me there. But still, haven't you learned to not insult girls, especially girls you've just met? And besides, what do you call a boy who insults girls instead of helping them up?"

"It's kinda hard to help someone up when they're on top of you. And I call the girl insulter Bobby, although some call me Iceman."

"I'm Melia, and I'm trying to figure out where Logan went, so excuse me!" I tried to walk around him in the wide hallway, but I was blocked by a large wall of ice.

"Where are you going? I haven't seen you around here before, so you must be new around here. Do you need a tour?"

"No, I don't. Now get rid of this ice so I can leave!"

"Okay." The ice disappeared, and I continued down the hall for a few yards.

"Uhhh…." I looked around. There were no fewer than 6 hallways leading off of the one I had just come out of. Bobby walked up behind me.

"So, are you sure you don't want that tour? Because it can be pretty confusing, even if you've lived here for a few years, like me…" Hey, I like this guy. Much less annoying than Remy.

"Can you just show me to the kitchen? I want cake……" I don't care how whiny I sound, I must try this legendary cake!!!!

"No problem, I was heading there myself. Chocolate cake, right? That's my favorite…" Smart, cute, funny, and an excellent taste in dessert? Melia, meet Bobby, your latest crush.

"Chocolate cake is the only cake worth making as far as I'm concerned."

"Good, I'm glad you agree. I wouldn't be able to show a girl around if she only ate nasty no fat no sugar no carb stuff. I don't care if you're a girl and it makes you bloat, that's not food!" We started walking, and continued to talk.

"I agree completely. Food isn't worth having unless it tastes good. It should be natural too, none of that creepy fake sugar and butter."

"Exactly! If it didn't come from a living plant or animal, why would you want to put it in your mouth?" As we walked, we passed various other teens who Bobby waved to and greeted. "So, seeing as how you like food so much, you must like to cook. Am I right?"

"Actually back home it was always my boyfr—" I stopped. I didn't want to think about Ed right now. I never wanted to think about Ed again.

"Your boyfriend?" Bobby looked slightly disappointed, and the spring in his step didn't seem quite as springy. "He's a lucky guy, you're one of the coolest girls I've ever met…" No, change the subject! But I should at least set him straight……

"He's not my boyfriend any more. He broke up with me as soon as he figured out I'm a mutant." He seemed happier now.

"God, what a jerk! Mutant or not, you're a really cool person." Sniff sniff, what's that smell? It smells like….

"Cake!!!" I started running towards the smell.

"Melia, wait up!" Brrrrr, that's cold…. Hey, why'd I stop moving? I looked down at my feet, and there was ice all around them, connecting them to the floor.

"Bobby, is this really necessary? I know where the kitchen is now, and I'm going to be there for a while, so you'll be able to find me….." He looked a little embarrassed. Is he blushing??

"I just wanted to walk with you all the way…" Okay, he's definitely blushing now.

"Oh, okay. I'll walk with you." He unfroze my feet, and we walked towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there was a table. On the table, there was a cake stand. On that stand, there was the biggest chocolate cake I had ever seen. My eyes went wide at the sight of it, and I nearly started drooling.

"Melia? Hold on, I'll grab a couple of slices." Bobby walked to a cabinet, presumably to get what ever humongous serving tools one would need to carve up this behemoth of a cake.

"Hey California. Miss me?" Oh, it's him.

"I can't believe you! You ran off, leaving little old me to fend for myself and find my way here without help!"

"I was going slow…"

"What feels slow to you is Mach 1 to me. And even if I could keep up with you, I ran into Bobby after two seconds, and had to help him clean the mess of papers up!"

"But—"

"Just go away Logan! Bobby is going to show me around now, and I don't need you!" He skulked away, out of the kitchen.

"What was that about? Did you guys have a fight?" Bobby had reappeared with two enormous slices of chocolate cake, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of each slice.

"No, it's nothing. He's just being himself." That's true enough, isn't it?

"Ok then. Here, eat this before the ice cream melts." I took the plate he was offering, and took as big a mouthful I could manage without choking.

"Ahhhh….. So good…." I think I almost fainted, it was that good.

"Melia, are you okay? Maybe you should put the cake down…." He looked genuinely worried about me.

"No no, I'm fine…" I said dreamily. "I just have to know, who made this?"

"Remy LeBeau. He started it the second he got home from California with the professor, Logan, and some new mutant they found. He said it was for… 'Mon chere?' Something like that, my French isn't the best…" WHAT????? I dropped my plate, and let the incoming darkness smother my world.

**Author's Note: **BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM!!!! *dramatic music* Finally, something exciting!!! Rate and Review, pretty please with chocolate cake on top!


	10. People Watching

**Author's Note: **Woohoo! 10th chapter! A little shorter than usual, but I think you guys will like it. Not really funny, or romantic, and is kinda short, but it introduces some key players in the story. It's set in Melia's mom's point of view. By the way, Melia, I am so mad at you for making me get up to finish this. To the rest of you, here are some cookies!!!

What am I going to do with Melia? First she's happy with her boyfriend, then she's skipping school, and now she's in New York! Westchester, of all places. She's going to get herself killed if she doesn't watch it. That's where all of the mutants hang out!

I closed my laptop, figuring I would finish my rant in my journal later. Here I am, in San Francisco International Airport, waiting for my flight. So maybe Melia's just expanding her horizons. It's not like she's getting herself in any trouble, right?

I looked around, figuring I'd people-watch for the few hours I had to kill. Hm, he's a pilot. There are some stewardesses. A family going on vacation. Oh look, there's a couple going on their honeymoon! So cute…. As I began to reminisce about my honeymoon, I started to see some people who didn't look quite right. There was a guy with a cape and a weird looking helmet. Wait, now there's a guy wearing spandex from head to toe, even over his face! And is that girl… blue??? Oh dear. Now I know why they look a little bit off. It's Magneto, Deadpool, and Mystique! There's no need to worry, just calm down. They're not going to do anything to you, there's no reason to do anything to you. Look, the mutants are already gone! I looked up, and almost screamed. All three were standing right in front of my chair, almost as if they wanted to prevent me from running away.

Deadpool spoke. "You are Julia Rolias, no?" Oh god, they do want me. I'm not going to panic, I'm not going to panic…. I'm panicking!!!!!!

"N-no, my name is…." I looked around, hoping to discover some inspiration. I saw a crystal chandelier, which is really weird for an airport, now that I think about it… "My name is Crystal…." Look, there's a McDonald's! "Crystal McDonald."

"She's lying," Mystique said. Before I could blink, it seemed as if I was looking in a mirror. "Your name is Julia Rolias, and your adopted daughter is Melia Otulp-Rolias." My god, she even sounds like me! "Where is Melia?" She was starting to look angry.

"I-I don't know!" I lied through my teeth. I just didn't want anything to happen to my baby! "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"Uh huh," Deadpool said. "Then why did we find you in the boarding area for a flight to Westchester, New York?"

"Ummmm…" He's got me there. Now Magneto began to speak.

"I told you that Charles had already got to her. Come on, let's get to New York before he can turn Melia over to his side." Charles? As in Charles Xavier? He has Melia???? She told me she wasn't anywhere near the mutants!!!

"Wait, what do you want with Melia?? Don't you dare harm one hair on her head or I'll… I'll…"

"What are you going to do, use your mothering skills to scare us away?" Mystique laughed. "I've been you, you're not a mother. You act more like the kid than your daughter does!" Okay, I know they're villains, but that really hurt!

Magneto's face light up, as if he had just had a brilliant idea. "Mystique, you know what to do." He started walking, leaving Deadpool and Mystique behind.

"What are you going to do to me? What's going on—" I was cut off by Mystique punching me in the face. I started to see spots, and I could feel myself fading into unconsciousness.

"No!" I tried to say, but it came out as just a mumble. "Don't hurt Melia!" Another mumble. Just before I let the soothing darkness take me, I felt someone pick me up and start carrying me towards some unknown destination. "Melia…"

**Author's Note: **Rate and review, pretty please!


End file.
